Unseen tears
by Hugs6
Summary: Nothing is just monster hunts and jokes. Real pain is hidden behind closed doors and closed minds on the Argo II
1. Chapter 1

**So its coming to the end. The infamous Percy Jackson could die in the near future. *****sob***

**Well our life is sad. So I'm writing a sad fanfic to review all the pent up emotions inside our seven. Rick writes serious chapters, and he writes funny chapters, but with all I've focused on funny, I think a few tears are deserved.**

***disclaimer* I'm not Rick Riordan, so I own nothing. Even the ideas are barely mine, so.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Annabeth

This is the worst possible time to be breaking down. Percy's out scouting underwater, everyone else is defending the boat, and me? I'm lying on my bed sobbing because I'm a teenage girl and teenage girls have hormones.

I'd like to blame it on hormones at least. If not them then what?

Well, obviously what is my crummy stupid life. My crummy stupid dad who can't find a moment to care, why should he? He has two normal children and a normal wife! He'd stay as far away from demigod stuff as he possibly could. Sure he's been trying to get better but his crummy stupid wife always makes it hard for me!

My dependence on my boyfriend is stupid too. I am a warrior, a strategist, not a daughter of the Love goddess. I could have joined the hunters, I could have lived a boy free life. I would have never had to see Percy Jackson, a boy who infuriates me at times, again. But there's one fact that can't be overlooked. I'm a daughter of Wisdom, so facts can never be overlooked. That one silly fact is...

I love him.

I LOVE HIM.

And my mom said it would never work.

She's another reason I'm breaking down. Athena. She's just not the kind of mother anyone would ever want. And I know, because I've heard stories of good moms. I know Sally Jackson, I've heard about Leo's mom, and even Piper's mom is pretty cool in a "Yeah, she's the goddess of Love and Beauty, its pretty embarrassing" kind of way.

But my mom is all battle strategies and wisdom, and anger. She's always angry. I always feel like I've failed her. So here I am crying.

I have too many fears. Letting Athena down is one of them. Spiders are a constant nightmare for me, well, spiders and losing Percy. Losing Percy. Losing Percy. I've lost him once, I could never let him go now.

Losing Percy. Wow. I am so dependent on him. I don't want to be, but whenever I think about losing Percy I start to get shaky and scared and I cry. Oh how idiotic it is that I cry so much over a boyfriend who is still alive, who could hold me right now if I really wanted him to.

My friends make me cry too. The ones at camp Half Blood who, right now, could be suffering the wrath of the Romans. The ones on the boat with me, I've only known them a little while, but they're all like family now. I don't know everything about them, but what I do know is enough to make anyone cry. I'm being selfish, lying here, crying for myself, when my friends are out there pulled together after all they've suffered.

After Percy, I feel like I know Jason most. Just thinking about his sister, and what I know about her, makes me feel sad for him. His mother died too. And becoming a hunter isn't an option for him. And anyway, he got ripped from his camp and memories just like Percy.

I should get up. I should get up and dry my eyes and go outside and fight because I care about what happens to them as much as I care about what happens to me, if not more. I should go outside and fight but I can't. I hear the sounds, and they scare me. I wonder where Percy is, and that scares me. I think about my mom's judgmental glare. My dad's judgmental glare. My stepmom's judgmental glare. My little half brother's judgmental glares. All the judging...

If Hubris wasn't my fatal flaw would it be easier?

Not even Pride can force me out from my bedroom, not even Pride can lift my head from my now tear stained pillow.

Pride is ashamed of me. I am weak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Man, why are you guys so mean to Jason? He's as human/half human, as the rest of us, he's just Roman so he's forced to be less emotional. So, total complete props to this amazing fanfiction writer, PeaceLoveAndCheese for continuing to write the best things ever read by my eyes (that is an exaggeration, but not much of one.). She wrote Of Argonauts and States, and while I _still_ don't get the title it is an entire (long) oneshot aimed on making you like Jason Grace. It tells us of a wonderful friendship he has with Dakota, and how terrible it is when that ends. So read it, and if you don't, then many of my ideas of Jason and Dakota being best friends will feel foreign to you.**

***disclaimer* I'm not Rick Riordan, so I own nothing. Even the ideas are barely mine, so.**

* * *

Chapter 2- Jason

I can't say it never hurts. I wouldn't mind having a normal family instead of a dad with personality disorder, a dead mom, and a sister who had a gig as a part time pine tree.

I love Thalia and all, but even without Amnesia, I wouldn't have remembered her aside from that messed up quest. And thanks, BTW, Hera, for throwing me into a relationship and a friendship with two people I've started really caring about.

As a Roman its not good to show too much emotion. Emotion translates into weakness, making me one of the weakest right now.

I never had feelings for Reyna. Never. I don't think my feelings for Piper are fake. Sure, what Piper thought we had at first was fake. But what Reyna hoped we had was fake too.

That's enough to drive _anyone _insane.

Then there are my friends. Its messed up. I can't get a moments peace without my Greek and Roman sides fighting. My sister is Greek. My girlfriend is Greek. My best friend is...

That's the problem.

Because I'm not completely sure Leo Valdez is my _best_ friend. Sure, he's one of them, but I've know him less then a year, and Dakota a whole lot longer. Thing is, Leo Valdez has never tried to, consciously that is, kill me or my friends . DAKOTA HAS. Sure, he had to fight for Camp Jupiter...

I feel bad.

Dakota's been my friend for a long time. Why can't we all just get along?

I'm a Roman. I'm tough. I'm strong. Show no weaknesses.

Hold though, for a moment, and lets consider.

Weakness: To storm or fire the earth _will _fall. That's pretty much me or Leo, so how can we be best friends if one of us is pretty much going to die? Leo's been avoiding me. I don't want to die, but I want my friend's to die even less.

I kind of need to talk to him. See how he feels about the whole death thing. Knowing Leo he'd probably laugh it off, but he's good at hiding emotions. I should know. I'm pretty good at hiding them myself.

And if not Emotions, at least tears. Rule number 1 of being a Roman:

Never let them see you cry.

* * *

**So that's so short its painful and I swear you can execute me on a stick (Not really! Please don't!) if you don't like it but that's really your problem because I like Jason.**

**So. Yeah.**

**Anyway this story is leading up to the thousands of sad fanfics I'll write when one of the seven dies.**

**But if Octavian dies I'll still write sad fanfics. Dozens upon dozens of them.**

**I'm dedicated.**


End file.
